The objective of Core C is to provide lipoprotein fractions and the carefully standardized procedures for the analyses of lipids and apoproteins for use by the individual projects within the program. This Core facility has four ultracentrifuges and various rotors for preparative, zonal and equilibrium ultracentrifugal techniques, a density gradient fractionator with absorbance monitor, a refractometer, a spectrophotometer, a gas chromatograph, a microfuge, 3 low speed centrifuges, an IBM personal computer, a computer driven Sigma Scan Digitizer, and a computer interfaced ELISA Reader. However, as stated in the budget requested for this Core, a digital multipipettor and an ELISA plate washer, which currently are not available in the laboratory, have been requested. These equipment items will facilitate the handling of multiple samples and the washing of multiple ELISA plates demanded by the increased volume of apoprotein ELISA anticipated in the current application.